


Abandonment.

by EBOYGHOSTY



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ADHD, Best Friends, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Friends to Lovers, Gay Character, M/M, Multi, Neopronouns, Non-binary character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, Tags Are Hard, Trans Male Character, headcannons, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBOYGHOSTY/pseuds/EBOYGHOSTY
Summary: A group chat between a large group of friends that live in a city known as Dream SMP. Eventually, though, the group start to fall apart after a powerful force takes over their precious city, taking some of the friends and turning them into evil people. This is how it happened.~~~~~~~~~All spelling mistakes and lowercase in the group chat are on purpose :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Abandonment.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of Abandonment! This isn't my first ao3 fic, but hopefully it will be the one to stays up for longer that three days before I decide to delete it. 
> 
> No underage ships will happen. All sexualitys/pronouns/genders/relationships are all headcannons for the CHARACTERS of the Dream SMP and do not at all correspond to the actual people (minus a few of the sexualities which are correct). Most things that happen in the story will follow some parts of lore from the SMP, but most of it will be headcannons that I and a few friends have come up with.
> 
> The whole story will not be Text, some if not most of the chapters will be regular real-time story.
> 
> My last fic gained some traction before I deleted it, and a few people wanted to know how to send me fanart. If you do in fact want to send me fanart of my character designs/scenes I've written, feel free to send them to me/tag me in them on my twitter; @eboywilbur.
> 
> Now that all of that is said and done, please read the tags before reading, as it does eventually touch on the topics I will eventually be adding to the tags. Stay safe and know that you are loved <3
> 
> Enjoy!

_sap added 6 people. ___

__sap: welcome  
sap: feel free to add more people lmao_ _

__george: what is this  
george: Sapnap you know I hate group chats _ _

__sap: okay  
sap: didn’t ask_ _

__quackmeister: LMAO YOU JUST GOT OWNED!!_ _

__george: That’s big coming from someone named quackmeister_ _

__quackmeister: okay fuck you_ _

__dreamie: huh  
dreamie: what is this?  
dreamie: sorry I just woke up_ _

__sap: gc of some people i know so you all can actually make new friends  
sap: also it’s 3pm ???_ _

__dreamie: late night :(_ _

__sap: ah_ _

__wilby: Sap, you said it’s alr to add more people yeah?_ _

__sap: ofc_ _

_wilby added 5 people._

__ranboo: oh  
ranboo: hi!_ _

__Tubbo: RANBOO HI HI_ _

__ranboo: tubbo :0 !!_ _

__sap: welcome to the chat :)_ _

__Technoblade: wilbur why did you add me to this  
Technoblade: I hate like half the people here_ _

__wilby: friends_ _

__technoblade: what_ _

__wilby: friends_ _

__quackmeister: friends_ _

__sap: friends_ _

__karl!: friends :)_ _

__Technoblade: Okay I get it woo friends._ _

__Big T: HELLO BITCH BOY_ _

__Technoblade: Nope._ _

_Technoblade has left the conversation._

__dreamie: well tha was fun_ _

_sap added 3 people._

__dreamie: oh thers mor_ _

__sap: dude your spelling  
sap: go get some coffee i can’t deal with a tired dream_ _

__dreamie: mm okay i be back :)_ _

__sap: bye <3_ _

__Tubbo: that was deffo fleeting  
Tubbo: fleeting  
Tubbo: FLERTING_ _

__Big T: flirting*_ _

__Tubbo: thank you_ _

__sap: Tubbster my friend, they are more of a sibling to me  
sap: that was not flirting  
sap: nor fleeting_ _

__Tubbo: *}%*{]*%]_ _

__wilby: Tubbo seizure era_ _

__george: i still don’t understand why i’m here  
george: i know like two people here and that’s sapnap and wilbur_ _

__wilby: …_ _

__george: don’t say friends_ _

__wilby: friends_ _

__george: i will fuck you up_ _

__Big T: you’re like 1 foot tall_ _

__george: how would you know_ _

__Big T: remember that tall blonde kid that lives with wilbur?_ _

__george: no_ _

__Big T: blue eyes, red hoodie?_ _

__george: wait  
george: TOMMY? THATS YOU?  
george: lord have mercy get me out of here_ _

__quackmeister: OMG KARL YOURE IN HERE_ _

__Niki: what’s so bad about tommy?_ _

__karl!: ALEX !! ILY BBY_ _

__quackmeister: ILYT GIMME KISS_ _

__george: he’s a loud annoying child_ _

__Big T: FUCK TOU!!!_ _

__karl!: muah muah_ _

__fundy: there is two separate conversations happening here what_ _

__Tubbo: wait can we introduse ourselfs?  
Tubbo: please _ _

__sap: sure go ahead :)_ _

__Tubbo: cool :D  
Tubbo: hello i am Toby but most people call me Tubbo i am 17 and my pronouns are he/they, i have dislexia and i own a strawberry field!  
Tubbo: I also love bees :D_ _

__wilby: i’m Wilbur. i’m 26, my pronouns are he/him, i’m big bisexual and i build computers_ _

__Big T: HELLO THE NAMES TOMMY BUT YOU CAN REFER TO ME AS BIG T AND BIG T ONLY I AM 16 MY PRONOUNS ARE HE HIM AND I HAVE BIG ADHD AND I LOVE WOMEN_ _

__dreamie: hi! my names dream :) i’m 20, my pronouns are they/them, i don’t really have a label but i have a preference for guys, i am terrified of people seeing my face- i have adhd and i code_ _

__fundy: the names Fundy, i’m 17 i shift between he/they, i also code, am pan and wilburs basically my adopted dad :]_ _

_wilby added Technoblade._

__sap: hello i’m sapnap, i’m 19, gay and poly, my pronouns are he/him and i am the best at cooking amen_ _

__dreamie: vouch!!_ _

__wilby: vouch_ _

__george: vouch_ _

__niki: Hello ! My names Niki, I’m 18, she/her, bisexual and I love baking and flower picking :)_ _

__karl: 👀 hi i’m Karl, i’m poly and pan, 20, pronouns he/him and quackmeister is my boyfriend bites lip and i am addicted to monster_ _

__sap: KARL WTF!!  
sap: I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING GOING ON_ _

__karl: srry quackity is just too sexy_ _

__quackmeister: vouch  
quackmeister: hello my name is alex but i generally use quackity, i’m 19, my pronouns are he/him, i’m bi, poly and the master of baking cakes :)_ _

__karl: vouch_ _

__wilby: vouch_ _

__JSchlatt: My name is Schlatt, I am 18, I am straight, my pronouns are he/him and I like bullying people : )_ _

__ranboo: Hi! i’m ranboo, my pronouns are xe/they (no one really uses my xe ones :[ ), i’m 17, i have adhd and a form of DID (my alters don’t really like talking in group chats so they’ll just be chilling), i draw and i am part enderman :]_ _

__george: ranboo is the only person here who matters  
george: xe are so cool_ _

__wilby: dont tell xem i said this but xe are poggers and i hope xe are having a great day !_ _

__karl: have you seen xer art ? it’s fucking poggers!! xe are so talented._ _

__ranboo: I WILL CRY GUYS THANK YOU_ _

__wilby: anything for you ranboo you are epic :]_ _

__george: !! vouch  
george: anyways_ _

__Tubbo: GUYS ITS SNOWING :00_ _

__george: hi i’m george i’m 22, my pronouns are he/him, i’m bi, make a living out of coding and yeah that’s about it  
george: snow pog?_ _

__Technoblade: Techno here, i’m 18, probably won’t talk much in this chat, pronouns he/him and i do gymnastics and sword fighting_ _

__dreamie: the snow got inside my favourite shoes and now they’re wet wtf_ _

__Technoblade: F_ _

__dreamie: fuck you blade boy_ _

__Technoblade: Call me blade boy again and I will break your knees_ _

__Dreamie: try me_ _

__Big T: why has techno just Grabbed a sword  
Big T: and then Flung the door open  
Big T: and Stormed out in the snow  
Big T: who angered Him_ _

__dreamie: he’s what_ _

__Technoblade: :)_ _

__dreamie: NO IM SORRY  
dreamie: TECHMO PLS  
dreamie: IM TOO RIED FOR TJOS PLS_ _

__wilby: where is techno going  
wilby: oh  
wilby: dream run_ _

__dreamie: WHTA_ _

__Big T: hes coming_ _

__sap: wtf  
sap: what is happening_ _

__Technoblade: What’s Dreams address?_ _

__quackmeister: 6 smp blvd_ _

__Technoblade: TY :)_ _

__dreamie: NO NO  
dreamie: tecHNO IA M SORRY  
dreamie: WHAT WAS THAT_ _

__sap: HE SMASGED THE KITCHEN WINDOW???_ _

__Technoblade: YOU LIVE THERE TOO???  
Technoblade: any screams heard- don’t question it_ _

__dreamie: PLEDE GO AWYA  
dreamie: IM STILL IN BED LEBAE ME BE_ _

__wilby: techno  
wilby: leave dream alone_ _

__dreamie: HES IN YMDHSKS_ _

__george: well  
george: who’s planning the funeral  
__

__

__JSchlatt: What the fuck did I just wake up to  
JSchlatt: Who are these people_ _

__Technoblade: Oh, hey Schlatt_ _

__sap: IM FUCKING  
sap: TECHNO WHERE DID YOU GET THE ROPE FROM LMAO_ _

__Technoblade: I always have some spare_ _

__george: context ????_ _

__sap: TECHNO TIED DREAM TO THEIR BED POST  
sap: I CANT TAKE IT HERE THEY'RE LITERALLY JUST CHILLING TIED TO THE BED_ _

__Technoblade: I was gonna force them to apologise_ _

__wilby: Techno..  
wilby: what have you done -Phil_ _

__Technoblade: DAD UHM  
Technoblade: NOTHING_ _

__dreamie: l,ldg m5 yfjuny i  
dreamie: ybie iny funn6_ _

__wilby: Techno_ _

__Technoblade: I should have put them in the closet_ _

__sap: MR MINECRAFT!!  
sap: TECHNO TIED DREAM TO THEIR BED POST AND SMASHED OUR KITCHEN WINDOW_ _

__Technoblade: Have you forgotten I’m still in the house with you :)_ _

__sap: NO_ _

__wilby: Techno  
wilby: let Dream go  
wilby: and leave Sapnap alone_ _

__Technoblade: But dad  
Technoblade: They were being annoying_ _

__Big T: oo He’s getting told off :eyes:  
Big T: If he gets grounded I want his sword_ _

__wilby: NO I GET THE SWORD  
wilby: Neither of you are getting the sword_ _

__dreamie: \TECHNO FUCK YOU  
dreamie: IM FONNA FUCK TOU UP WHEN SAPAOP GETS MY OTHER HAND FREE_ _

__wilby: Dream don’t he will stab you - Phil_ _

__Technoblade: :)_ _

__george: i hate this groupchat  
george: my poor notifs_ _

__sap: L  
sap: L  
sap: L  
sap: L  
sap: L  
sap: L  
sap: L  
sap: L  
sap: L  
sap: L_ _

__quackmeister: L  
quackmeister: L_ _

__george: stop_ _

__sap: L_ _

__quackmeister: L  
quackmeister: L  
quackmeister: L_ _

__george: okay i get it stop_ _

__sap: L  
sap: L  
sap: L  
sap: L_ _

__quackmeister: L_ _

__sap: L  
sap: L  
sap: L  
sap: L  
sap: L  
sap: L_ _

__JSchlatt: Techno have you by any chance got a spare sword?_ _

__quackmeister: L  
quackmeister: L_ _

__Technoblade: I might just_ _

__sap: wait. For what?_ _

__JSchlatt: Just make sure you don’t cover up that broken window of yours :)_ _

**Author's Note:**

> That's it!
> 
> The other chapters will be much longer than this, but this is simply an intro chapter, to get to know the characters and how they interact with the others.


End file.
